predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakel Fury
Hakel Fury is a main protagonist in Pokemon: Star series. Hailing from the Johto Johto Region (specifically from Blackthorn City), he travels with Machine and Kusa Tenpi after graduating from the Red Star Academy. He wants to obtain all the Gym Badges (along with his other two companions) to enter the Pokemon League in all of the regions. Like Machine, Hakel Fury isn't his actual name. Unbeknown to everyone so far, he is actually related to Clair, the original Gym Leaders Gym Leader of the Blackthorn Gym and Lance, the current Pokemon Champion of Johto and a prominent member of the Dragons. Biography In one of the most recent chapters, Chapter 17: The Rainbow Badge, it was revealed to everyone that Hakel had received some type of letter. However, as far as it has been told, the letter is unknown to him and has little to do with him, although, Professor Pine seemed to take interest in hearing about it. Hakel Fury is Machine's best friend because they met in their Freshmen year at the Red Star Academy. Hakel, like Machine has had a pretty hard time in the Academy, with people teasing him and aggravating him for being good and just while most of the people there in the Red Star Town were corrupt and evil. Although not exactly known until their last day in the Academy, Hakel revealed that he was originally from Johto and moved there with his family, although they were killed by a mysterious group of people shortly after moving there. Despite all of this, Hakel stayed optimistic and focused on his studies, eventually achieving the second highest rank in the entire academy. As time passed, Hakel began to see that he didn't care for Machine's ways of persuasion or personality because he was able to make him skip school when he didn't want to. After a few weeks of his junior year, he was beaten up pretty badly by the school bully, Raion Susamajii. He learned from this and began studying martial arts to defend himself against him. He was able to do so, and defeated all the weaker bullies under him as well as eventually conquering Rai at some point as well. Although disliking Machine's attitude, Hakel and his best friend graduated together, received their first Pokemon, and travel the world of Pokemon along with their new friend, Kusa Tenpi.﻿ Starters Obtained Throughout Journey *Kanto Region: Blastoise *Johto/Orre Region: Meganium *Hoenn Region: ? *Sinnoh/Poketopia: ? *Unova Region: ? *Aneso Region: ? Pokemon Obtained in Kanto Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Water |The official species of the Pokémon = Shellfish Pokemon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = The rocket cannons on its shell fire jets of water capable of punching holes through thick steel. |What their previous evolutions were = Squirtle -> Wartortle |Trainer currently with = Hakel}} Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Normal (Primary type) Flying (Secondary type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Bird Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed. |What their previous evolutions were = Pidgey -> Pidgeotto |Trainer currently with = Hakel}} Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Fighting |The official species of the Pokémon = The Pig Monkey Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It becomes wildly furious if it even senses someone looking at it. It chases anyone that meets its glare. |What their previous evolutions were = Mankey |Trainer currently with = Hakel}} Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Female |the type of Pokémon it is = Grass (Primary type) Poison (Secondary type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Flower Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = The bud bursts into bloom with a bang. It then starts scattering allergenic, poisonous pollen. |What their previous evolutions were = Oddish -> Gloom |Trainer currently with = Hakel}} Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Electric |The official species of the Pokémon = The Mouse Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = If the electric pouches in its cheeks become fully charged, both ears will stand straight up. |What their previous evolutions were = Pikachu |Trainer currently with = Hakel}} Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Fire |The official species of the Pokémon = The Fire Horse Pokemon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = With incredible acceleration, it reaches its top speed of 150 mph after running just 10 steps. |What their previous evolutions were = Ponyta |Trainer currently with = Hakel}} Pokemon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Ice (Primary type) Ground (Secondary type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Swine Pokemon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = If it charges at an enemy, the hairs on its back stand up straight. It is very sensitive to sound. |What their previous evolutions were = Swinub (not shown) |Trainer currently with = Hakel}} Pokemon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Normal |The official species of the Pokémon = The Long Tail Pokemon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It lives atop tall trees. When leaping from branch to branch, it deftly uses its tail for balance. |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Hakel}} Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Female |the type of Pokémon it is = Normal |The official species of the Pokémon = The Fairy Pokemon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = Its very sensitive ears let it distinguish distant sounds. As a result, it prefers quiet places. |What their previous evolutions were = Clefairy |Trainer currently with = Artie}} Pokemon: Gold Star Chapter 34: The Kings Return |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Grass |The official species of the Pokémon = The Herb Pokemon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants, and the fragrance emanating from its flower petals could soothe any angry, hostile emotions. |What their previous evolutions were = Chikorita -> Bayleef |Trainer currently with = Hakel; On hand with him in Johto}} Obtained in Johto and Orre Pokemon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Normal |The official species of the Pokémon = The Long Body Pokemon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed. |What their previous evolutions were = Sentret |Trainer currently with = Hakel; On hand with him in Johto}} Pokemon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Psychic |The official species of the Pokémon = The Sun Pokemon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather. |What their previous evolutions were = Eevee |Trainer currently with = Hakel; On hand with him in Johto}} Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Pokemon Champion